Broken Dreams
by Carazon
Summary: Not Angsty! Naruto tells Sakura of his problems, and she helps fangirl style. Not good with summaries. SasuNaru NaruSasu


Broken Dreams

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care (lie)

Author Notes: Ohayo! Havent written in forever so decided to post something. Oneshottish. And crappy xD But read and review anyways.

omg uhh well the title is weird so ignore it. It's not an angsty or emo story! w/e just read

* * *

"Hn." Naruto sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He was stuck. Not stuck as in trapped, but stuck as in choosing a decision.

It had always been his dream to be the Hokage, ever since he was small. All he ever wanted was to be acknowledged by the people who spat upon him, looked up to by the people who hated him. It was all he could ever hope for.

However, something unexpected came along the journey. Something not unwanted, but surprising to say the least. That something was Uchiha Sasuke. Sure, it took several months for him to finally accept his feelings for the other boy, but it made him wonder still, how he managed to fall in love with him.

And an even bigger question, could he ever be with him.

Homosexuality was not something new to the village of Konoha.

He loved Sasuke, and wanted nothing more than to be with him. But could that stop him from becoming Hokage?

He got tired of thinking, seeing as it was starting to hurt his brain, and went to get some Ramen to help clear out his mind.. or at least that was his excuse for getting it.

* * *

The waitress there held a pleasant smile. "How many bowls would you like today, Naruto-kun."

He snapped out of his thoughts "Oh, just one please." He said

A shocked expression made its way not only to her face, but to the owner's and someone who was standing right behind him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto whipped his head around to meet a concerned Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." He plastered a smile on his face. But it didn't fool Sakura.

She sat down on the barstool next to him. "Alright, Naruto. What's up?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, when's the last time you only ordered one bowl of Ramen? Something's wrong." She said with that concerned expression back on her face

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto tried to lie to her, to shake her off.

"Baka! You know truly well what I'm talking about. Now spill!" She demanded

Afraid that she might beat the answer out of him, he decided to tell her his problem.

"Alright, but please don't tell anyone." He said

"Alright."

"Do you," he paused "think its wrong for two guys to be together?"

One of her brows shot up "As in dating?"

"Hai."

"Of course not. Why?" She asked

He wasn't enjoying this, but hoping that it would make him feel better by getting a persons opinion and sharing his problems with her.

"Well.. I think I'm gay." He said, with a feeling of nervousness in his stomach. He had no idea how Sakura was going to react to the situation.

That was not something she expected, a look of surprise crossed her face. "You mean?" He nodded. She really didn't know what to say.

"Do you hate me?"

"Nani? Why would I hate you for that?" She said, "It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, Naruto. Just as long as you're happy." She said with a smile. Naruto felt a little better, but praying she wouldn't kill him after he told her who he was in-love with.

A bowl of Miso Ramen was placed in front of Naruto. He poked at it with his chopsticks and sighed a bit.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm in love" He choked. He didn't know if he could suck it up enough to tell her who it was

"Oh really? With who?" She was on the edge of her chair. As a rabid yaoi fangirl¹ she was dying to know who it was. Maybe she could see some action. A million possible things of what she could see crossed her mind in a few seconds.

".."

"Oh come on Naruto! Tell me!" The anticipation in her voice was not hidden that well.

"It's.. S-Sasuke.." He choked out again.

She was taken back a bit at that. Sasuke was the last person she expected him to say. But the more she thought about it, it really didn't surprise her. A smile came to her face as all those thoughts resumed. Naruto was basically quivering in fear. He had no idea what the pink-haired girl would do to him.

"Naruto."

'This is it, this is the end.' He thought

"Why haven't you told him yet!" She yelled, surprising the blonde as well as scaring him.

"N-Nani?" His voice shook a bit

"Oh come on Naruto! You have to tell him!" She was so eager to see the two together now it surprised her.

"But Sakura." He started

"No Buts!" She cut him off "We're going over to Sasuke's house right now!" She dragged Naruto out of his chair and started towards Sasuke's house with a large smile on her face.

* * *

"Sakura!" He whined as he was being dragged across the dirt road.

"What!" She yelled. No one interrupts her yaoi!

"What if Sasuke doesn't like me?" he said, with fear

"Well we won't know until we ask." She said

"But what if it stops me from becoming Hokage?"

She stopped and turned around. "Nani? Why would something such as love stop someone from becoming Hokage?" She said wanting to hit him on the head for the stupid question. "And even if it did" she continued "what would it matter? If you really love Sasuke, you would sacrifice anything for him, even your life."

Naruto's eyes widened 'Why am I so stupid?' he thought to himself realizing just how stupid he was.

Sakura finally let him go at Sasuke's house and pushed him up against the door. She quickly jumped into a nearby bush and text-messaged Ino on her cell to get down to Sasuke's second right bush² immediately.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to see who the hell had banged into it. He found no other than Konoha's Number One Loudest Ninja.

"Oi, dobe, what do you want." He had his trademark Uchiha scowl on his face.

"What did you call me teme!" he shouted.

Sakura sighed as Ino appeared in the bush next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Shh." Sakura whispered, "We're going to see some yaoi in a few minutes." She said with a hint of glee in her voice. Ino was suddenly eager to see who the pairing was this time. ³

She held back an 'eep' as she saw the two.

She turned around to Sakura with a look on her face saying 'You mean those two?'

Sakura nodded.

Ino was shocked, but like Sakura, not surprised. She giggled and anticipated what was going to happen next

"What do you want?" he tried asking again

Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say.

"Uhh, do you want to go spar?" he asked

If the bush had a hand, it would slap its forehead.

"Fine." Sasuke said, closing the door behind him, and following Naruto to the field.

He was completely ignoring the bush, which had suddenly sprouted four feet and seemed to be following them.

* * *

Several Kunai, four shuriken, three holes punched in random trees and rocks, and two hours later, the two had decided to call it quits.

They sat next to each other, panting, trying to regain enough energy to make it back home.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Naruto said

"Hn." Came the usual reply from the Raven

"What do you think about guys liking other guys." He asked

'Well that was out of the blue.' Sasuke thought, "What's there to think?"

"Ah, nothing I guess" He said

The walking bush had finally come to a halt a couple hours ago, no more than 30 meters away. Sasuke could have sworn the bush was snoring a while ago. He spotted another bush with silver hair sticking out of it.

"What's with the question?" Sasuke said a few moments later.

"Uh, I was just wondering what you thought about it." Naruto said

The first bush seemed to have a pair of binoculars sticking out of it. Well the second bush had a microphone sticking out of it.

'Now we have perverted bushes.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his chin, as he was being pulled towards Sasuke into a deep kiss. The first bush squeaked. They both ignored it, as Naruto began to return the kiss. A tongue pushed against his lower lip, requesting access. He parted his lips slightly, and a tongue went deep in, exploring every bit of his mouth. It turned into a battle for dominance between the two tongues.

The pulled apart a moment later for need of oxygen, both boys beet red.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.. "I love you."

The bush squeaked again, the second bush giggled.

"I love you too, dobe." Sasuke replied, and pulled Naruto back into another kiss.

Over the course of a few minutes, several walking bushes managed to appear, each loaded with a camera and a microphone.

* * *

At the annual RYF† a tape was played of the make-out fest between the two boys. Drool-buckets were provided as needed, and several members went into giggle-fits. One being a certain Kakashi, who got smacked upside the head for providing this High-quality tape.

Others that were there included Tsunade (who heard about the tape), Hinata(who was a yaoi addict), Jiayra(who needed new material for his books), Shino and Kiba(who were disguised as girls so no one would ever find out about their obsession for yaoi, Shinzo(cause she wanted to see the new video tapes this year),Genma and Radiou (because they loved watching anything that had the words yaoi and make out in it, and Itachi. (Although no one really knew Itachi was there because of his disguise and masked chakra. Itachi was a big fan of yaoi.)

As it turns out Kakashi ended up getting the award for best tape of the year, as well as the praise from every single member. And Naruto and Sasuke, who were in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep, never found out about the tape. And even if they did, right now they wouldn't care. But the next day when they found out, a certain Kakashi ended up in the hospital for the following injuries: Broken wrist, fractured knee, third-degree burns on his hands, several cuts and scratched, and yet the most important, deprivation from Icha Icha Paradise, which took several months of therapy to deal with.

The end

* * *

End Notes: This has not been beta-ed so don't blame me for mistakes on anything! I might release a beta-ed version. Anyways my attempt at humor. It sucked! Drop a review plz. No flames ;-; but constructive critisism would be nice if you want. I'll update my other stories later so no nagging! Sequal to this? Maybe xD Depends on how many reviews I get P aha j/k/ Don't hate me ;-; I think I misspelled a couple names xD oh well. If i made any mistakes Sorry for them.. like not using Japanese correctly xD Anyways Ja!

¹Yes Sakura is a rabid yaoi fan girl, just like plenty of you on this website xD Props to rabid yaoi Fangirls

²Back when Sakura and Ino spied on Sasuke, they had his entire property mapped out and every hiding spot labeled. Hence the second bush thing xD

³As members of the RYF they had seen many tapes of yaoi before, as well as witnessed several incidents of it.

Raven is my nickname for Sasuke

†RYF Rabid Yaoi Fangirls Club


End file.
